


Death Rider

by DeusLux



Series: WOW Short Reads [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Gangs, Inspired by Real Events, Morepinpaul, Short, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusLux/pseuds/DeusLux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst driving home from a party, Al'trix almost get taken out by a death rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Based off real events that happened to me the other day whilst I was in Ireland at a funeral.

Death Rider

 Alexis chuckled as Albert staggered out of the house. The ground was still slippy but he would have made it look that way even if it hadn’t been. Envy and his two sisters stepped out after him. Anla and Oxel shared his albinism. Their caramel arms were bare to the cool air and they would regret it tomorrow he thought.

 His ear twitched when they opened the car and Albert pulled the front seat forward so the girls could get in. He chuckled again when Envy practically flew into the car, even when she was half cut, whilst they had to fold themselves into the seat and shimmy across.

 Albert let the car back, plopped into it and slid it all the way back. Oxel squeaked in protest before growling at him, her leather covered knees up to her chin.

 “Albert Mercury, you’re a bad egg!”

 “What? Haven’t got enough room?” he giggled loudly. He slide the seat forward several clicks for her. Alexis rolled his golden eyes.

 “Alright, let’s go then.” He pulled away from the house, waving to his friend when he appeared at the door last minute. The party had been said friend’s birthday, but they had to plan a gig in the next few days so they needed to get back and get some rest. He also needed to make sure his sisters got the train home on time.

 It was ten past one in the morning, so the streets were empty as they went past the sleeping houses and the quiet shops. He brought them out of the Brooklin estate and up to the Summerfield neighbourhood. He brought the car up to the bridge and into Church Street.

 They passed the chapel there, a mangy dog was sniffing the grassy area outside the building. Envy watched it as they passed, brushing the blonde dreadlock from her olive face. She was nearly asleep in the back.

 “You know who I’m glad didn’t show up.” Anla started to say “Aaron Carnell. That twat has been bullshitting all week to me about his mother being sick and seeing her and all and being by her side constantly, but you know what, when I was speaking with him, I was like ‘But I thought your ma has been in and out of hospital for months’. And he said ‘Well, yeah’, ‘But I thought that you weren’t here until last month because of your job’. And you know what he said ‘No, no I was’.”

 “What a liar!” Oxel pulled out the bobbled from her hair and started a loose plait.

 “You know what it is, he isn’t lying, he genuinely believes what he’s saying. He is so convinced that it is true that it might as well be to him.”

 “Yeah, I’m glad he didn’t show up as well. That fucker causes so much shit, I don’t know why we even bother with him.” Albert turned around and looked at them. Anla turned to Envy.

 “You alright hun.”

 “Yeah... Remember to keep left Alexis…” she murmered.

 The zingling laughed “The road works have been done for weeks Envy. I don’t have to keep left anymore.”

 She nodded and looked out the window. Anla gently rubbed her back.

 “Hey, bro, why don’t we get a ministeak for Albert?” Oxel called to her brother.

 He nodded. Albert looked at them funny “What’s a ministeak?”

 Anla jumped forward “What?! You don’t know what a ministeak is? You have never lived!”

 “No, but seriously, what’s a ministeak?!”

 “Yeah, Alexis, go to New Port Butcher’s and get Albert a ministeak, he needs to try a ministeak.” Anla giggled before bouncing back.

 “What the fuck is a ministeak?!”

 “It’s like a tiny burger made from steak meat. I don’t think New Port is open.”

 “Oh, isn’t there a past near the bypass?”

 “I don’t think _any_ butcher’s open at one in the morning.”

 “Well shit.”

 He drove onto the bypass and followed the empty road down the middle. About a minute into the road, they saw a car parked on the side of the road in the distance with two people stand beside it. The headlights showed their jackets to be black leather with a deep red patch on the back. In the center of that was a black symbol. Two opposite triangles with a line going through them.

 “Look, Artjacks. You think they’re going to cause trouble.”

 “I’ll chance a chase.” Alexis say nonchalantly.

 “No, don’t man. Don’t risk it.” Albert grumbled beside him.

 They drove past, one of them with a folded mat in her hands. Her tight bun pulling her hair from her scarred face. Cigarette smoking from her mouth. They drove past and she threw the mat across the road, stingers on it facing up.

 “Shit, she had a sting mat, thank fuck we got through.”

 “Hey, look who’s gonna get it though.”

 On the other side of the road was a car coming at speed. It was being followed closely behind by another car, similar to the one of the side of the road. The car flew up the other side of the road as Alexis moved their car to the left a bit more. The car suddenly seemed a lot closer than before until it missed them by half a meter or so.

 “Shit!” he said. He breaked and slowed to a stop. Behind him the other car hit the embankment and went spiralling upward, bounced off the road towards the side it was originally on. It rolled once, twice and stopped. The other car pulled up behind it as the driver, a young man, squirmed out from between the shards of the front mirror and legged it across to the brushes the other side of the road.

 “What happened?” Envy said, suddenly very awake. She looked star struck and out of her normal brazen blunder of life.

 “He binned it!” Albert said as he and Alexis jumped out and looked at the accident.

 The girls were turning around to look at the accident. The death rider had made it across to the other side of the road, avoiding the gang members. He was heading towards the trees and was followed quickly behind by the woman they saw before.

 The air was almost painfully cold as it brushed against them. Their show vanished into the trees. They stood and waited.

 “You think they’ll kill him?”

 “Fuck, I hope the army don’t show up. I hate those fucking bigots.” The sisters said to each other.

 Envy was watching beside them. Her sleepy eyes wide, despite being half lidded “Albert, get in the car. Let’s go Alexis, that was too close for comfort.”

 “No, let’s see if they get him.” Albert said, full of bravado.

 “No, let’s not.” Oxel said suddenly.

 The blonde turned to his friend and pulled to the tree line “I bet he’s hiding in there. If he runs out, I’ll knock him.”

 “Yeah. They’ll get him.”

 They waited but the road went silent. The crashed car smoked silently. The freezing wind ran through the vehicle. After a minute, Alexis turned to his friend.

 “I think they caught him. Come on, let’s go.”

 They jumped back into the car and drove away.

 “That was a close one.” Anla sighed.

 “Yeah.” Replied her brother “How did you know to stay to the left Envy?”

 He waited for her reply but when he looked in the mirror, she was asleep.


End file.
